Forever and always
by Mel. with blue and black wings
Summary: Bunny is sent to check on Jack and they both find out something they didn't expect. *Self harm warnings* Jackrabbit! STORY IS BETTER THEN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Bunny ran through his tunnels on his way to Jack's lake. Tooth had sent Bunny to check on the teen considering he had been acting strange and they hadn't seen him in a while.

The pooka emerged from the tunnel and onto the lake shore. It was mid June and about 60 degrees, this town never got a break with Jack around.

"Ohhh Jaaccckkkk." He called out to the forest as he started to wake along the lake shore.

"Go away." A yell came from behind a willow tree, with a sob that followed.

Bunny's heart sped up as he heard it. He ran on all fours across the lake to the willow leaves. "Jack?" he asked tentivly as he pushed aside the branches that covered a small entrance.

The cave was about fifteen feet tall, twenty five feet wide and probably forty feet deep. Light shined down from small inlets in the ceiling. A small stream went through the entrance of the cave and flowed to the back, creating a small pool of water. Walls of the cave and many small pebbles along the stream were decorated with interact frost designs that never disappeared.

_These are amazing, Jack should help me paint easter eggs,_ bunny thought as he studied the walls.

His eyes rested on a blue shape at the foot of the left wall. They widened as the scene unfolded.

Jack sat against the wall about thirty feet away, facing away from the pooka kneeling against the wall, his shoulder pressed against it and arms in front of him. His familiar blue hood was on his head and both his sleeves were rolled up to his shoulder.

Bunny raised a hand to his mouth to keep from gasping as he looked at Jack's arm, tears started to well in his eyes. It was coved in blood, both of them were. With every stroke more crimson blood appeared on his pale flesh.

The pooka hopped closer to Jack and a tear fell as he heard Jack's voice whispering as he was sobbing.

"Worthless, unwanted! The guardians don't need you. No one even paid you any attention before! They didn't like you. They wouldn't notice if you died, they were forced into contact with you!They have been friends for hundreds of years and I just showed up! Children have always had fun, even before you came," he whispered to himself as the teen slumped against the wall, letting the tears keep flowing the blood coming.

"Jack no." Bunny walked up next the spirit and sat on his haunches. He was too shocked to do more then talk to him.

The teen looked up at him, his eyes full of fury, "Why not?!" He yelled, voice raised, "Just leave me to die! No one would care anyway." His voice going back to whisper. Jack looked back down at his hand, the blade flipping between his hands.

_Why does it have to be Bunny? _His heart sped up as the soft rabbit got closer and grabbed his shoulders gently, careful not to hurt him.

"We all care more then you know." The pooka told him, his green eyes filled with determination.

"No you wouldn't! I should have just died 300 years ago!" Jack tried to stand up, Bunny hands went up with his shoulders but Jack stumbled from blood loose. Bunny rose up to stand and put his arms around the boy's waist to steady him and set him back on the ground so the teen's back was against the wall and his legs straight in front of him. His hands were palm side up in his lap, the cuts were stopping with only a few still trickling. There were drops of blood on the ground and on his pants but nothing bad enough to kill the boy. The blade had been dropped beside him when Jack tried to stand.

Bunny sat back on his haunches and looked at him sternly with tears welling in his eyes. One shot, one chance to explain what Jack ment to them. One shot to give Jack to hope he needed. "Jack if you had died than nothing would be the same! Jamie, all children for that matter, wouldn't believe in us and the world would be run by fear. Pitch would be all powerful and we would be useless, weak and we would have failed at guarding the children. We would be as good as dead. Sandy gained a best friend when you came and he is alive because of your believers. You're like a son to Tooth and North, you mean everything to them! They will do anything to protect **you**." Jack only looked at him in disbelief that they felt that way.

"A-and you?" The spirit asked tentivly, almost afraid of the answer. _Oh please don't let him be mean. _He looked down at his arms while he listened for an answer.

_Tell him, don't tell him, tell him, don't tell him. Oh Manny this better not backfire. _Bunny gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, Snowflake. If you hadn't come," The pooka stopped as he placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, "I wouldn't have met the one person who was missing from my life."

Those words hit Jack like a ton of bricks. But it was like a weight was lifted off his chest at the same time. _He likes me! He isn't against me and maybe he does care._

He heard a snap in front of him and jumped. "There you are Snowflake, thought I lost ya." Bunny had been sitting there for a few minuets as Jack's mouth was slightly open and his eyes were staring at him, filled with disbelief.

_What if that was the wrong thing to say? He probably doesn't feel the same way. _Bunny's mind raced with questions but he kept focused on the teen. His arms dropped back to his sides.

Jack finally came to his senses a few seconds after the pooka snapped at him. He closed his mouth and took a breath before blinking his eyes slowly. He basically shorted out his brain with conflicting thoughts before the teen wrapped his arms around the pooka's neck. The warmth filled him as Jack buried his face in the soft fur of Bunny's neck.

"Did you really mean that?" Bunny felt his fur dampen as Jack started to cry. The cold of Jack's body temperature filled him, in a comforting way. The cold filled Bunny with a sense of happiness and well, hope that things would get better. He wrapped his furry arms around the boy's small frame.

Bunny pressed his head against the winter spirit's shoulder as tears filled his eyes. "Forever and always, mate."

* * *

This will probably just be a one-shot unless you guys want more. _**R and R please**_! I need it


	2. Chapter 2

Bight aurora light filled the sky as Jack looked up. He was creating a snow storm in Chile…. And making a bunny made of snow. Jack didn't know what his relationship was with the pooka now, but he liked where it was left.

The teen left his sculpture and started flying to Santoff Clauston as he was struck with a thought. _Shit, Bunny never told the others he found me last night._ The two spent the night in each other's embrace and went their separate ways in the morning. _They will ask questions._ He shrugged it off before arriving through the large glass windows. Once he landed the spirit was attacked by Tooth.

The fairy caught him in a tight hug, leaving his staff knocked out onto the floor and released him only to clutch his shoulders. "We were all so worried Jack! What happened?!" She said almost too fast for him to understand.

The frost spirit heard a small growl before North pulled the fairy off him. _Did Bunny just growl? _He gave a chuckle at the thought before sitting down on the large couch, only to have Bunny sit on the other side when he was bombarded with questions again.

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't Bunny say anything?"

"Why were you gone?"

Sandy rung an elf angrily to get them to shut up and motioned for them to sit down, he then hovered in front of the fireplace to listen to Jack's tale.

North sat in a couch across from Aster and Jack while Tooth hovered quietly.

Jack let out a sigh and flipped up his staff from the floor to his hand with his foot, a trick he learned long ago. "I wasn't used to the attention and needed some time alone." Bunny continued to look at the ground, careful not to give anything away while North and Tooth nodded understandingly.

Sandy made an image of the pooka above his head, wondering why Aster hadn't said anything.

Both guardians froze at the question, they didn't talk about what happened or about what Bunny found out. They also didn't talk about how the idea of one; Jack being suicidal and two; them becoming (for lack of a better word) an item.

"Uh, well you see…" Jack muttered and rubbed a nervous hand on the back of his neck before Bunny sharply cut in. "I-i couldn't find him. I looked all around Burgess but he was no where to be found, right mate?" The pooka looked at Jack and nodded at him softly to get him to play along.

"Right! I was in Antarctica since I knew you guys wouldn't look for me there." Jack stated, not making eye contact with the now suspicious Tooth.

North stood up and clapped his hands together, "Well, we're glad you're back Jack. Anyone else have anything they want to discuss?" The others shook their heads. Sandy created his dream cloud and waved a smiley good bye before going to the next sleepy town. Bunny and Jack both stood up, Jack with his staff in hand made a sharp nod to Aster. The pooka tapped his foot on the ground and they both fell through the tunnel, leaving a tulip in their place.

North looked at Tooth, who was probably already reading his mind. "Find out what they are up to." She nodded sharply before flying out of Santoff Clauston, _now to find a tunnel._

Bunny landed softly on the green grass and perked his ears to find the boy. He hopped through the tunnels until he found Jack looking at some of the painted eggs roaming around. "Looks like you made a friend Snowflake." He hopped over next to the spirit. "Yea they seem to like me."

Jack stood from his crouched position and started walking to the light of the warren with Bunny following. He sat at the base of a stone egg with his eggs crossed and staff in his lap. The pooka crouched next to him and let out a sigh. "Close one mate."

"You got that one right." Jack said as he rested his head on the furry shoulder as they looked out over the endless spring. "Why is it so hard?" The pooka only looked down as the words escaped his lips asked.

"Because they wouldn't understand." The winter spirit picked up his head and took off his sweatshirt as he said those key words, the pooka didn't know if it was too hot for the boy or to show his point but either way Jack looked more comfortable. "I barely understand mate, but I do know what it's like to loose someone. To lock yourself away and shut out the world. I lost my parents the night Pitch attacked." Jack nodded silently, Bunny didn't have to explain more. North told him the stories of how all the guardians came to be. The pooka's stood out the most.

Jack bit his lip before abandoning his staff, crawling into Aster's lap and holding his neck, "I'll always be there for you." Bunny nuzzled his head against the boy's.

"And I'll never let you drown again." He whispered as his arms embraced the teen. A sharp gasp filled the silence as this happened and Bunny's ears and head shot up, scanning for danger. Jack looked up too and at once they both saw a flash of purple and green feathers hidden in a tree.

Tooth.

The two shot apart leaving Bunny pressed against the rock golem and Jack on his feet holding the staff in front of him. As if that wasn't bad enough Aster looked to his side and saw Jack's blue hoodie.

_No hoodie. Tank top. Last night. Arms. Shit shit shit. _Thoughts raced through the pooka's mind as he grasped the hoodie. "Jack!" he whispered sharply but the boy kept his eyes locked with Tooth.

"How did you get in here?" Tooth only fluttered out of the tree and gave a nervous smile. Bunny kept frozen in his spot trying to get Jack's attention without making it noticeable to the humming bird hybrid.

Tooth hovered a few feet away from them as her violet eyes darted from Jack to Bunny. "Well North and I could see you weren't telling us everything sooo I had to investigate!" She gave a small laugh before noticing Aster's tension.

The fairy's eyes narrowed as she went a few inches closer to the pooka, "What are you so freaked out about?" Bunny sat on his haunches, still concealing the hoodie.

"Oi, what makes you think somethins wrong?" He said defensively, his green eyes darted quickly on instinct to the frost spirit's torso. Tooth caught the glance and looked back at Jack, Jack's _arms_ to be more exact. Her eyes filled with tears and widened as the fairy's hands went up to her mouth, "No, no, no…." She flew out one of the tunnels, her eyes blurred with tears and shaking her head.

Bunny stood up and threw the hoodie at Jack. The boy in turn dropped it back on the ground and swiftly walked over to the pooka. "Aww, do I have to? Your fur is too soft." He looked up pleadingly at the pooka, asking him permission to feel the fur again.

Aster let his guard down and smiled at the boy before pulling Jack into a hug. "I guess you could wait a little longer."

* * *

**OK, so this story will probably be longer, I mean we need to know how the others respond! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" North exclaimed at the fairy. Tooth fluttered from her sitting spot on the railing, "I told you! Bunny loves Jack, Jack loves Bunny and Jack has scars!"

North slammed his hands on the nearby table in frustration, Tooth had interrupted his work only a few hours after she followed the pair. She had arrived out of breath, in tears and an emotion he couldn't identify. "Maybe you saw wrong." North tried to think of a reasonable explanation for what was happening.

"I know what I saw." Her eyes narrowed, defending her position. North raised his hands in defense, better not to start a fight. He walked over to a self and took out the book of guardians. It held the oath, rules, and everthing else the guardians needed to know about their jobs. The Russian flipped through the pages as Tooth looked over his shoulder.

She pointed to page 394, "Relationships?" North nodded and set the large book on the table before sitting in the large chair. The fairy fluttered up next to him as North flipped to the page.

'**Relationships. **

**If a Guardian is to fall in love with a mortal they must be prepared. Their lover will become a target for darkness. They must know that one day the lover might not see them and they must fight for them. If this does happen then the Guardian may be prepared to give up their post.'**

North stopped reading and looked over at Tooth. His eyes were wide, "We can give up our post?" Tooth's mouth gaped in surprise, "Apparently. But back on topic! It doesn't say anything against two guardians falling in love."

North sat back in his chair, "I guess we have to let them be together." Tooth let out what sounded like a groan to the russian and pulled at her feathers in frustration. "Tooth, what is the problem?" The fairy queen let go of her feathers, "I-it's just I wanted to be the one to hold Jack. I wanted to be there for him."

North stood up and placed a hand on the fluttering fairy's shoulder so she was facing him, "You will always be there for him but as a mother figure or a sister." She sighed, "I guess so. But what about Jack's scars?" North started walking to the sleigh, "We will have a talk with them, to the sleigh!" Tooth got in willingly quickly, "What about my fairies?"

North gave a chuckle, "Use your little mind reading so we can be alone with the two love birds." The fairy glared at him as the sleigh made it through the tunnel and North took out a snow globe, "Too soon then?" He chuckled before spinning the globe lightly, "Warren." Swirling colors appeared in front of them as the guardians appeared in the warren and landed the sleigh safely before getting out and scanning the area.

"Now where is that pooka?" North muttered, looking for the two while the fairy shot out of the sleigh like a bullet. She fluttered until she reached the large paint river the ran though the center of the endless spring. The russian flinched as a scream rose to his ears, "YOU TWO! OVER HERE NOW." He walked to the river where he found a very guilty Jack and Bunny and a glaring Tooth.

"Bunny why didn't you tell us when you found out?" North said in a calming voice as Tooth's expression turned to surprise, "THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU ASK?" She exploded, making Jack and Bunny flinch but North only waved her off.

The pooka took a step forward, if either one of the other guardians lashed out Bunny would get the hardest of the blow, "I-I wanted to respect Jack's privacy." He muttered, ears laying almost flat against his skull.

North nodded, "Well there is nothing in the book about this." Both males looked up at the other two suddenly, eyes glowing with a smile. "Although we do have a few rules. Tooth go ahead then we shall get an explanation." Jack winced at this, _shit. Explaining._

Tooth sighed, she had become protective over her Jack, "No sleeping in the same room, keep physical contact to a minimum and Bunny I swear to man in Moon if you do anything to hurt him I will personally beat you to a fucking pulp." Her feathered body advancing slowly on the pooka as her voice grew lower. Now Bunny is not one to back down from a fight but given their current situation he only nodded.

Jack watched with steady eyes, his love did not step one foot back, he would take any punishment they could dish out but it would be only him to get it. He met eyes with north as the russian quietly pulled the queen off the pooka. "Tooth you have yelled enough. We now need answers." North pulled a snow globe out of his pocket, Tooth and North walked through, leaving Jack and Bunny. "We could just stay here, seal off the entrances." Bunny pleaded when Jack stepped up to the portal.

The winter spirit sighed and took Bunny's furry hand, "They would find us. Besides they deserve to know." The pooka nodded before walking through the torturous portals, landing in the sitting room of the workshop. The russian and the queen were already sitting in two large armchairs, two more were placed facing them. "Sit." North demanded as the two slowly made their way to the chairs and sat down, their hands never breaking.

"Who wants to explain?" Tooth said calmly, although she was having a problem sitting still. Jack gulped, pulled his knees up to his chest and raised his other hand. Blue eyes filled with fear his started talking.

"Well, I was alone for 300 years so that is bound to take a toll on your self esteem. And in '68 all I wanted was someone to talk to," Bunny's eyes closed tightly and he gripped Jack's hand for a second before releasing and returning his eyes to the floor. Jack already explained this too him and he cried, he would not appear that weak now. "Then I finally get a call from the wonderful guardians, but they only need me to save the world! I know now we're friends but it hurt to only be used." His hand not attached to the large paw and gripping in and out of a fist as he spoke. "When Bunny found me I was ready to end it. I didn't think anyone cared but he proved me wrong."

North sighed as Jack finished his tale, "Well this is a lot to take in at one time. Let us talk to Sandy, then we will give you our verdict. Jack your room is down the hall, third door to the right. Bunny same but first door on the left." The two nodded before walking off.

When they reached the hallway they gave one last hug. Bunny almost departed to his room before he heard the trademark cheeky voice behind him, "Kangaroo, I forgot my staff."

Aster turned to see the winter spirit with a smirk, "Who you callin a kangaroo mate?" he tapped his foot on the floor, sending them both down the tunnel into endless spring.

* * *

**(GOD DAMMIT JACK JUST FOR ONCE WILL YOU FOLLOW DIRECTION?!) Good news I'm not dead! This chapter is proably not the best cause I didn't proof read some of it but it will get better! School started and yeah I've been writing but not typing. Yell at me please to update faster! Hold On will be updated too probably tomorrow! R&R**


End file.
